kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Agrabah (ROTC)
Agrabah is a world featured in Kingdom Hearts III: The Return of the Chasers. =Story= Previous Visits Kingdom Hearts In the original Kingdom Hearts, Agrabah was one of the world Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to. There they found it being overrun by Heartless being commanded by the treacherous vizier Jafar. After helping Aladdin fight off a group of Heartless they returned to Agrabah with a Genie who can grant Aladdin three wishes. They try fighting Jafar, but he manages to escape with the lamp and heads to the Cave of Wonders where the Keyhole is. In the Cave of Wonders the heroes battled Jafar. After being defeated Jafar wished to be turned into an all powerful genie. Genie granted his wish, and Jafar became immensely powerful. He fights Sora and the others again, and is defeated again. Jafar is then sealed inside of his lamp. Sora and his group escapes back to the surface where they part ways with Aladdin and his friends. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The world appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a manifestation of Sora's memories. The plot played out similarly to the first game, with a few alterations. Kingdom Hearts II The heroes return to Agrabah where they are attacked by a group of Luna Bandit Heartless. After he unwittingly saves them, Iago tries to get on good terms with Sora, Aladdin, and the others. They find Jasmine, who is worried about Aladdin since he seems very detached. The eventually find Aladdin chasing Abu who has stolen a lamp from the Peddler. The give the lamp back, only to learn from Iago that it is Jafar's lamp. They go to the Cave of Wonders to take treasure to use to buy the lamp from the Peddler. After leaving the cave of wonders they find the Peddler being pursued by Pete who wants Jafar's lamp. By the place gates The heroes confront Pete who summons the Heartlesses Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord and then escapes. The heroes fight and destroy the two. They then hide Jafar's lamp so nobody will find it. The heroes say farewell to their friends in Agrabah and then leave. They later return to find out that Jafar's lamp was found by the Peddler, and that the Peddler had released him. Iago claims that he is at some ruins in the middle of the desert. Sora and company goes there and battles several Heartless and eventually enter the ruins. Iago reveals that Jafar told him to bring them there to distract them from his attack on Agrabah. The heroes go back to Agrabah where Jafar has Jasmine chained up. When Jafar shoots a magic blast at Aladdin, Iago gets in the way, saving Aladdin's life. Sora then battles Jafar in the sky on top of carpet. In the end Jafar is destroyed. Sora returns to the others and Genie comes back, complaining that he wasn't called to fight Jafar. Aladdin has Genie fix Agrabah, which he does with great ease. Sora, Donald, and Goofy say there farewells to their friends and then leave again. Kingdom Hearts III: The Return of the Chasers Story The heroes arrive at Agrabah while there is a procession into the palace for Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding. They decide to attend. During the ceremony the wedding is attacked by the notorious group of bandits, the Forty Thieves. Aladdin gets the aid of the heroes, including Genie, and they fight against the Forty Thieves, eventually fighting the mysterious King of Thieves. After the King of Thieves is defeated he flees with the other thieves, realizing they are outmatched. After all of the thieves are gone the heroes discuss why they think the Forty Thieves attacked. Among the wedding gifts they find a mysterious staff. Out of the staff comes an enormous white glowing lady, the oracle. The Oracle says that one question can be asked of it. Aladdin has recently been thinking about his father and decides to ask where he is. The Oracle reveals that his father Cassim is with the Forty Thieves. Aladdin and the others figure he is their prisoner and decide to go save him. The heroes find the Forty Thieves by a bay. They plan on jumping them when the King of Thieves suddenly makes the water part by saying, "Open seasme." With the water parted the thieves cross, and the heroes follow. Inside the lair of the Forty Thieves they find Cassim surrounded by them. Wanting to save his father Aladdin burst out and jumps Sa'luk, a member of the Forty Thieves. He tells his father to run, and Cassim is astounded by the whole incident. When the Forty Thieves begin to converge on Aladdin the others pop out and fight them back. Cassim stops the fighting and hugs his son saying he is happy to see him. Sa'luk persists that they must be killed for knowing where their lair is. Cassim suggests that Aladdin should take what he calls the challenge. Sa'luk replies that he wants to be the one to test him. Cassim explains that Aladdin will fight Saluk in a battle to the death. The company is held hostage and watch as Aladdin and Sa'luk fight a brutal battle. In the end Aladdin throws Sa'luk into the sea, making him win the match. Aladdin is welcomed into the group to which he doesn't want to join, but plays along. That night Cassim frees the heroes from their cell and leads them and Aladdin to a secret way out, allowing them to escape. Aladdin tells Cassim to come with him so that he can be present at his wedding. Cassim agrees and they all leave together. Back at the palace everyone is happy to meet Aladdin's father, though they don't tell them he is the leader of the Forty Thieves. Iago tells Cassim about the royal treasury having the Oracle staff and says that they could see it. Wanting the artifact known as the Hand of Midas so greatly Cassim agrees. Meanwhile Sa'luk resurfaces after fighting off a shark. Vengeance driven the Heartless come to him, and do his bidding. He tells Razpul, the leader of the palace guards, that Aladdin is a member of the Forty Thieves. When Razoul contests to this asking why he'd be a member of the Forty Thieves Sa'luk replies that his father is the King of Thieves, and also reveals the location of the thieves' hide out. While breaking into the treasury Cassim and Iago are captured by Razoul and the other guards. The two are locked up in prison. Sa'luk returns to the lair of the Forty Thieves and convinces the members of the group who were not captured to work for him rather than Cassim. Not wanting his father to be imprisoned Aladdin gets the others to help him spring Cassim from prison. While escaping they fight Razoul, and manage to beat him. They then escape. Cassimim tells Aladdin to come with him back to the Forty Thieves but Aladdin says that he isn't going to abandon Jasmine and the others. So Cassim heads back to the lair of the Forty Thieves while the others return to the palace. Arriving at the Forty Thieves' lair Cassim and Iago are taken prisoner by Sa'luk. Iago manages to escape and takes the heroes to where Sa'luk and the other thieves are. Sa'luk forces Cassim to ask the Oracle, since they now have the staff, to show them the location of the Vanishing Isle, where the Hand of Midas resides. They and then the heroes reach the Vanishing Isle. After dispatching the Forty Thieves enter the temple and find the Hand on a statue of Midas, atop a giant, floating, spinning golden hand in a large room. The heroes jump to it, and are confronted by Sa'luk, They battle Sa'luk in a fierce battle. After seeing that he cannot win on his own Sa'luk summons several Heartless who help him continue the fight. As the battle rages the island begins to submerge. Cassim thinks of a way to defeat Sa'luk. He grabs the Hand of Midas and throws it. Sa'luk desperately grabs it and then begins to shout for his victory when he suddenly begins to turn solid gold. He has barely enough time to scream until he is fully consumed. Aladdin takes the Hand of Midas from the golden Sa'luk, who then falls back into the water below. The heroes escape from the temple and reach a terrace. Their Aladdin tells Cassim of how he finally has the treasure he had always wanted. Cassim says that Aladdin is his true treasure and then throws the Hand away which lands in the boat of the fleeing thieves. It turns their boat gold and it sinks into the water. The heroes escape on the boat they took to get there and return to Agrabah. The heroes attend Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding. Cassim watches from the shadows with Iago. After the wedding Cassim and Iago leave together and Aladdin and Jasmine bid farewell to the company and leave on top of carpet together. The heroes then leave Agrabah. After a while the heroes can return to Agrabah to fight the secret boss Mozenrath in his Citadel in the Land of the Black Sands. Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts III: The Return of the Chasers